The Bacon Sandwich Incident
by Nikky's girl
Summary: Sara is hungry and wants a bacon sandwich


.The Bacon Sandwich Incident.

Hi people, another random snickers story, hope you enjoy.

I replaced this story with the one I updated today because someone kindly pointed something out about the bump and months, thanks Amy.

Groaning loudly in frustration Sara grimaced at the heat and shoved a lock of curly copper hair behind her ear.

Las Vegas was in the middle of a massive heat wave and the air conditioning in the lab had gone bust, turning the lab into a mini sauna, the mechanics had been ordered to come ASAP but so far in the past two hours there had been no sign of them.

Feeling her stomach growl and a familiar kick Sara smiled, placing a hand on her tummy, stroking the firm bump that hid under the very baggy tee shirt.

'Okay, okay mummy's gonna get some food for us, lets go see daddy', she grinned and marched of to find the one and only Nick Stokes.

Spotting the familiar thick wavy head of Nick sitting on the settee in the break room Sara walked over and plopped down beside him.

_**Having my baby  
You're having my baby  
My baby is having my baby  
Only God knows how much I love you**_

'Trying to break the settee?' Nick teased, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand resting on the bump and sighed in happiness.

Nick and Sara had been going out for the last year and a half, none of the team had noticed and it amazed them how their friends didn't pick up on it, not even Grissom when he signed her change of address to Nick's when she'd moved in with him. And now they were pregnant with a 5 month old baby and Sara had a bump to make anyone proud.

Placing the paper work he'd been doing on the table Nick gave her his full attention, 'So how has my favorite little baby been treating my favorite big girl?'

'Well apart form the kicks and craving, great' Sara snuggled into Nicks shoulder, sighing in contentment, 'oh and we're very hungry and are waiting for daddy to give us something, hint, hint!'

Chuckling Nick reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a bacon sandwich packet, 'Is this what you're looking for?' he teased waving it in front of her face.

'Yeh!' Sara pounced on the sandwich with glee and began eating it with gusto, Nick shaking his head with amusement, gently tucking a rouge bit of her hair back behind her ear.

_**Having my baby  
You're having my baby  
My baby is having my baby  
Only God knows how much I love you**_

'It still amazes me that a woman who hates meat likes it now and can eat it without a second thought' Nick grinned, dodging a swipe from her and swatted her back gently.

'Blame it on the kid; he's defiantly got your genes in him, he like meat, but we can soon change that!' She giggled and stuck her tongue out.

'Nice, your grown up and mature, hate to see what this kid turns out like, you'll be teaching it rude habits!' Nick smirked, and Sara rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

Sitting up properly Nick watched as Greg strolled into the room, dressed in a black shirt with pink poker dots and stripes over it and clutching a bag of something to his chest. 'Hey G'

'Hi Nick, Sara,' Greg nodded in hello at them both and made a bee line towards the coffee maker before making some of his precious Blue Hawaiian coffee, Nick watching him in amusement.

'Coffee Nick?' Greg held out a cup and Nick readily accepted it, before turning to Sara with a steaming cup 'Sara?'

'No thanks Greg, not this morning' Sara shook her head, the smell of the coffee making her want to be sick suddenly and she quickly finished her sandwiches, 'I keep throwing up lately'.

Sara and Nick had been dropping blatant hints but the team still seemed oblivious and they found it funny. The funniest being when Sara had sat with a pile of baby names books and clothing magazines in the break room one day and no body had noticed!

**_Mothers never mean so much to me  
And for you to bring forth a life from me  
Would be a honor to me lady's soul, ooh _**

'Have you eaten anything bad?' Greg asked concerned, setting the coffee cup down by the sink and moving towards her, his face full of worry, 'Cos if you're being sick you might have been food poisoned'

'Whose been poisoned?' Warrick and Cath entered the room, sitting on the other couch and Warrick looked at Greg impatiently waiting for the answer to his question. 'Who?'

'Well I offered Sara a cup of coffee and she said no cos she keeps being sick lately' Greg explained, Warrick and Catherine quickly glancing at her, Nick watching this with much amusement.

'Are you okay Sara?' Warrick asked her worriedly, concern plain on his face. 'You should go to the doctor if you don't feel well, you could have food poisoning and that's dangerous!'

' I'm perfectly okay, more than okay actually' Sara explained and Cath got up sitting beside Sara, picking up the discarded food packet.

'I use to get terrible sick with Lindsey when I was pregnant with her, couldn't stand the smell or taste of cof….'Catherine had been staring absent mindedly at the food packed before the lettering entered her mind **Bacon lettuce and tomato**, 'Sara, you're a veggie right?'

_**If you go away, hey  
If you've got to twist and turns, we'll be ok  
Let's hold hands together and we'll pray**_

'Cath, don't go there…' Warrick warned as they all knew how sensitive Sara was about her being a veggie since Grissom's pig experiment but Catherine interrupted him, piecing the evidence together in her head. 'Not liking coffee, eating meat…your pregnant aren't you? Catherine directed at Sara, her voice accusing and Sara's face broke into a wide grin.

'Took you long enough to figure it out!' Sara smiled and lifted her tee shirt up to expose the firm round bump that adorned her lily white abdomen.

'Damn girl, how long are you gone?' Warrick smiled, walking over to her holding the cup of coffee he'd pinched from the sink and gazed at her stomach in shock and wonder.

'Five months' Sara stated and smiled at Nick's enormous proud grin, then at Greg who was itching to touch it.

Greg looked so excited he might just burst, 'Can I touch it please?'

_**Having my, yeah, yeah  
My baby is having my, my  
My baby is having my**_

'Sure' Sara agreed and laughed as three pairs of hands touched the bump at once, gasps as they felt it kick and laughs when it made noises.

'WOW! I felt it kick!' Greg announced proudly and Catherine laughed at the young CSI.

'Yeh, babies do that Greg' She smirked sarcastically and Greg glowered at her before sitting down on the spare settee.

Nick looked at Sara with all the love in the world in his eyes and squeezed her spare hand.

'Whose the Father?' Greg asked the unavoidable question but Catherine interrupted again.

'I think that's preeetty obvious guys…it's you isn't it?' Cath jabbed a finger at Nick, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat a besotted expression on his face.

'Right again Cath' Nick laughed happily and Grissom walked in, a confused look on his face.

'Shouldn't you lot be at work?' Grissom asked, waddling over to the coffee machine (A/N if you watch the films, you'll see he actually kinda waddles when he walks lol)

'Hey Grissom, Sara pregnant!' Greg blurted out in excitement

_**My baby is having my, my, my, my, my  
Having my, my  
My baby is having my, my, my**_

'I know' the calm reply came as he grabbed a cup of coffee and surveyed the shocked and betrayed looks of Cath, Warrick and Greg.

'Nick?' Sara looked at him confused, 'Did you tell him?'

'No and I'm guessing you didn't'

'Nope'

'How did you know?' Nick questioned Grissom, confused and amazed that the usual unsociable and non people person could have guessed by himself.

'Well, I've noticed that she's gained a large amount of weight around her middle, she has a sparkle in her eyes, add two and I came to the conclusion that she was pregnant' Grissom's simple answer was given.

'Wow your good' Cath smirked at her boss

'That's why they pay me the big bucks' Grissom grinned and with that strode out of the room leaving silence.

**_My baby is having my, my, my, my  
Having my, my, my  
My baby is having my _**

'Has anyone got a peanut butter, ham and mustard sandwich?' Sara broke the silence and Nick groaned at her request.

'Sar, that's disgusting!' Greg casually said, munching a peanut butter and banana chocolate split.

Giggling Sara got up and went to find the sandwich, Nick watching her in adoration.

The End

_**As always read and review please**_


End file.
